criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiberius Stormwind
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Tiberius | S1App = true | Name = Tiberius StormwindDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 2m01s by Matthew Mercer | AKA = Tiberius Kraghammer (as dwarf) Thoralaxilox (as half-elf advisor to Vax) | Race = Dragonborn | Class = Sorcerer | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family =Krevanas - Father Penelope - Mother Jerahd - Brother Faeryn - Brother Drakka - Sister | Link = | Stats = true | Level = 11 | Abilities = true | Str = 12 | Dex = 16 | Con = 16 | Int = 14 | Wis = 4 | Cha = 20 | Fanart = |Place = Ty'rex, Draconia}} Tiberius Stormwind is a Dragonborn Sorcerer within Vox Machina. He is played by Orion Acaba. Intro "Greetings and salutations. I am Tiberius Stormwind. I hail from a town called Ty'rex, located in the heart of Draconia. Born from a politically respected family. At the age of 15, I succeeded in passing the Sorcerer's Rite, showing prodigy-like control of my magic. The judges and the Draconian high council were amazed at how powerful my spells were for how long I had been training. At 20 years old, I was the youngest appointed member of the magic guild in Draconian history. For the next few years, I almost went mad from the malaise of being a guild member, as it's rather boring. However, one day I happened upon a chamber, unused for quite some time. In the room were stacks of books and maps of the surrounding cities and areas around the known world. For months I would frequent the chamber, and learned of artifacts from legend. After a long period of research I made a list of artifacts that caught my eye. I brought these findings to the high council and was told that all of the information in the chamber I had stumbled upon was either believed to be fiction, or unsolvable mysteries, and hence were lost forever. I found those answers to be unacceptable. A year later I devised a ruse and managed to convince the city council to lend support in me leaving Draconia on a mission of peace and diplomacy for the surrounding kingdoms. Going from town to town and making friends and allies, in and for the name of Draconia. Being a red dragon born, I had quite the task on my hands in that respect, but it was exactly what I needed, so I could explore the world and find these artifacts, as I felt the truth was out there. Some may describe me as buffoonish, but I say poppycock to all that. I am much sharper than most give me credit for. I just don't pay attention to things sometimes. I've also been known to be rather cunning, loyal, happy-go-lucky, and well, dangerous. I can't help but show my true scales every now and then. But overall, I think I'm quite friendly for a Dragonborn." Character Information Tiberius hails from Ty'rex. He is fluent in Common, Draconic, and Dwarvish. He comes from a very political family. Tiberius has stated that he also left Draconia because he would have been forced to be a member of the council. Often portrayed as quite absentminded, he once tried to disguise himself as a dwarf with the name Tiberius Stronghammer while within the city of Kraghammer. He tends himself into trouble as seen in Arrival at Kraghammer. Orion describes Tiberius as a bit of a buffoon, however, part of this is Tiberius purposely portraying himself this way to throw people off guard. It has also been shown that at least some Dragonborn tend to dislike him for his scale color as shown in the episode Shopping and Shipping. This is probably because of red Dragonborn's historical relationships with Tiamat. Despite this, he possesses incredible amounts of power and is capable of annihilating large numbers of opponents very quickly as seen in The Trick about Falling and The Throne Room. He is very resourceful, having several means of teleportation to areas such as Draconia or Emon. Tiberius and Keyleth have a very strong friendship, with Tiberius acting as a sort of loyal advisor and referring to Keyleth as "Your Highness" whenever he helps her through a very emotionally tough time. This is partially seen in the episode Glass and Bone as Keyleth becomes upset and very difficult to reason with when arguing with Lady Kima. Tiberius at some point became infatuated with Lady Allura. While she in turn has hinted that she likes him as well, it is still rather unknown. Tiberius has also stated to the rest of Vox Machina during a conversation that Allura is more powerful than him. Tiberius has a brother named Jerahd he contacts using his Scroll of Telescription occasionally for information on creatures and artifacts. Tiberius has another brother named Faeryn who is a Silver Dragonborn monk in another DnD campaign Orion Acaba is playing concurrently. The characters have not interacted during the stream, but Orion tweeted a picture of a letter Tiberius sent to Faeryn along with a Tear of Bahamut. Tiberius has a sister named Drakka. No other information is known about her other than she is bronze. It's implied by Matt Mercer on Twitter that Tiberius may not be his father's child. Before the Stream At some point during the campaign, Tiberius attempted to disguise himself as a female Troll in order to distract a couple of male Troll's around a fire. The situation almost ended very badly for Tiberius had his teammates not come in to rescue him. Allura was also apparently with the group when this happened. He almost died trying to escape from an Umberhulk nest after jumping out of the nest into a 170 foot drop. He drank a featherfall potion and barely managed to make a saving throw. He also killed an Umberhulk by dropping it out of the nest. Tiberius was inside the Ivory Tower when it collapsed into a pearl due to Allura's security magic. He was able to jump out safely and cast feather fall on himself to avoid taking damage. When Pike died at the hands of a Glabrezu, Tiberius (also Orion who was half in and half out of character) was so enraged that he could not speak coherently. He cried when Pike came back to life. Tiberius's Crafted Items Tiberius has also crafted a couple of magical items for the group. * Chain of Returning (Grog) * Blazing Bow String (Vex) * Scroll(s) of Telescription (Tiberius) * Telepathic Earrings (Vox Machina) Magic Items * Circlet of Concentration * Deck of Illusions * Infinite Air Bottle * Infinite Water Bottle * Ion Stone * Ring of Spell Storing * Telepathic Earring Quests and Artifacts His personal journey is to collect a several fabled magical artifacts that are rumored to either be myths or no longer exist. So far on his quest he has only found one artifact. One of Tiberius's personal goals is to find a way to re-enchant the Carpet of Flying, which lost its ability to fly when it was nearly destroyed by acid. Found Artifacts * Mending Wheel Not Found Artifacts * Pale Stone * Bolrus Ring Abilities Tiberius is known for having various spells which he often uses in combat. His trademark spell in combat is Fireball. Dragonborn Abilities * Fire Breath Earth Spells * Obelisk of Stone/Iron * Stone Skin Fire Spells * Control Flames * Fireball * Fire Bolt * Scorching Ray Water Spells * Blight * Ice Knife * Glacial Blast * Watery Sphere Other Spells * Alter Self * Blur * Dispel Magic * Dissipate * Feather Fall * Flexible Casting * Fly * Invisibility/Greater Invisibility * Light * Mage Hand * Mute * Prestidigitation * Quickening * Silence * Slow * Telekinesis * True Strike References